Romance To No End
by Manillium
Summary: Korra is the only hot girl in High School, she's the one every guy wants. But Mako is the only one girls want. But Mako and Korra have no interest in eachother. That'll all change when they become friends. Perhaps maybe more than friends. Makorra
1. Chapter 1 Korra Jeloki

Korra POV:

Hello, I'm Korra Joloka and I am in high school, Not to sound bratty or anything like that but almost, not almost but every guy in school just falls for me, great right! no. Don't get me wrong I like having guys around I mean, getting a boyfriend isn't hard at all for me but its keeping them that is. Every guy just has one thing in mind and that's having sex with me is gonna take a hole lot longer than a few dates and longer than a week. I'll tell you now that no I'm not a virgin, I've had a very great relationship, with one person and that person is or was Shane. We had a very long and serious relationship but, that all changed a 2 months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Shane's POV:

"Korra...You know how I feel about you hugging a guy, IN FRONT OF ME, OR BEHIND MY BACK EVEN IF YOU KNEW THIS PERSON, IM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT!" seconds have passed and Korra was just staring at me, as if she didn't even understand what I was talking about then she said "Look I'm sorry Shane, but you have gt to understand that I knew him for a long long time he's basically my brother". "But he isn't is he, look...Korra, you have to understand that IM your, YOUR boyfriend and I care about you, and I love you and you just do that". "I'm sorry, but were over korra" korra looked at me furiously but she still looked hot then she finally said " I'm...why...okay, you know what I don't care". After standing in front of eachother for a couple minutes I left never to look back. I eventually moved to a different city, but I always remember her I...still love her...I still love Korra.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Korra POV:

I was finishing up, dressing up** ha didn't mean to make that rhyme but ha **to go to school I was wearing a black leather jacket, with a white peace sign shirt, with black leggings, and tan boots. I looked great, or at least I thought I looked great. I was about to go to my car to drive to school but then I forgot my sister so I yelled "Asami! We're going to be late!" I really liked Asami she was more than a sister she was my bff we tell each other everything. "Coming!" She then started to jog downstairs and said "wow,looks like my sister is starting to learn how to match" she said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and said "come on are you coming with me or your boyfriend, Boiln?"

Yes Bolin is her boyfriend Makos brother he was much more different than Mako he seemed sweeter and maybe less abrasive than his brother. But whatever Asami loves him."I'm going with you, Bolins car is broken" "oh okay well then let's get going. We then went out to my car a Corvet, yes we were rich but we didn't really act like it. Then we headed to school.


	2. Mako Anderson

**Mako POV:**

setting; school hallway

"Were over Allison, get away from me" her face was then covered up with tears ''why?! we just did it and you told me...told me...you loved me'' I smiled then said ''yeah I love a lot of girls'' she then screamed ''YOU ASS, YOUR NEVER GONNA FIND SOMEONE'' I smiled then said ''darling, just leave I find someone every week'' she ran off. Anyways now that that's out of the way lemme introduce myself im Mako Anderson, most popular guy in school the best player on the football team, and the best player in the room. As you can see all the girls cry over me and its kinda annoying but yah know I enjoy myself almost every sometimes my reputation does get the best of me, like every guy I wanna do Korra Joloka only because I wanna prove to every guy that im the best, with girls. Anyways, I gotta go find Bolin, hes probably with Asami Korras sister, there probably outside.

**Korra POV:**

So were here at school, Republic City High School. But of coarse every day is the same routine hearing whistles at me pervy comments and hearing Mako Anderson breaking up with another girl, its the same everyday...I wish that could change but it wont not until Senior year is over at least...UGH speak of the devil, '' Hey hot stuff'' Mako said with a devilish smile '' Hey, male prostitute'' I said while rolling my eyes earning a chuckle from Asami '' Im gonna go look for Bolin'' she said walking towards the building. My attention was then snapped back by Mako who was putting his hand around my waist '' GET OFF OF MY YOU JERK'' I screamed slapping his face then he suddenly said in a husky voice '' come on Korra we both know you wanna do it with me'' he said, ''uhhh...sure whatever'' I said walking to the building, to head to first period.

Out of all my classes math is the one i hate the most, its super boring. Especially when the teacher is so old, and slow. But i still pass i have mainly a's and maybe 1 or 2 b's but i dunno im just trying to get into a good collage and successfully pass, get a career for a Medical Surgeon, and then maybe settle down with Mako..._WAIT...did i just say Mako?_

"Korra?...Korra Jeloki, would you mind answering the question''

i tensed up to the sound of my name "_what?''_

the whole class laughed silently

"i said would you mind answering what 5+9-3x6+56 is?'' he said bitterly

"umm...52?

''correct, now would please pay attention?''

i rolled my eyes _"whatever" _i whispered

**beep**

"okay class see you tomorrow"

finally lunch time

**cafeteria**

**Mako POV:**

once i saw Korra enter the two doors entering the cafeteria i bolted upwards and said " excuse me boys, i gotta take care of some unfinished business"

"good luck with _that" _Thano said while nodding towards Korra

" Hey Korra" i said in a husky voice

" Hey Mako" she copied in the same tone... god i need this chick

" can i talk to you'' without waiting for an answer i took her wrist and gently shoved her into an empty classroom

**Korra POV:**

" what do you want!'' i said nervously remembering what i was thinking about during math class

he put his hands on my waist, then _kissed me _ at first i was shocked then after a couple seconds i realized i was kissing back! i opend my eyes then shoved him off

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE" i literally screamed

he just smiled at me then said in a low deep voice that attracted me more to him

'' i knew it, you do like me"

i blushed

**Okay guys this is my very first fanfiction, please go easy on i should work on anything please tell me thank you!**


	3. In Love?

**Korra POV:**

I was blushing I knew from the way he was looking at me.

" I do not like you" I tried to sound confident but it came out in a jittery whisper

" Mmmhmmm, sure you don't that, kiss, would beg to differ" he said with a smile

" I don't even if I do, we will never go out alright NEVER!" and with that I left with a chuckling Mako.

**Magically end of the day**

I was driving home with Asami in plain silence until she asked

" Hey, whats wrong with you, you look so pale and nervous"

" me.. oh nothing..i just just I dunno" we pulled up into the parking lot, "are you sure nothings wrong?", " no im fine" I

ran upstairs after opening the door to my 2 storymansion and into my somewhat master bedroom, I had a queen sized

bed flat screen t.v, and two of those bean bag sacs. I jumped on my bed with a oomf and drifted into a

daydream.

_until..._

"Korra!"

I shot up from my bed and screamed "what, Asami!" it took a couple seconds for her to reply but when she did she said " Dad isn't gonna be able to make it this Friday so

why don't we plan a party?" but by then I was already downstairs in my pj's just a white tank top with somewhat boxer

shorts, I dunno what their called "sure, but who areyou gonna invite?" I said sleepily "umm, everyone dummie, we will

play Truth or Dare, hmmm Drunk Ping Pong, and'' _ sexy and I know it_ "oops hold on Bolins calling be right

back" she went off running to the balcony while I went back to bed its 9:27 and I am TIRED for some reason...

**MAGICALLY SKIP TO PARTA DAY FRIDAY...AFTERSCHOOL**

So I was, still doing my makeup after 2 hours of getting ready and buying a dress from the mall I wore a short white

dress that stopped right above my knees maybe a littlehigher with a black belt that comes with a bow around my

waist/stomach black sandal-ish highheels and a charm bracelet. I look great I thought to myself I just hope no one

gets too pervy on me...Yah _right_.

**DING Dong**

I slowly walked downstairs, to see Mako, Bolin, and Asami at the door Asami was wearing a simple red dress that

hugged her body, red heels and red lipstick, Bolin was

wearing a checkered button down green and white shirt with black jordans, and _Mako looked HOT _he was wearing a

white muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket, aviator

glasses holding onto his shirt, with black etnies..._oh boy this is gonna be a long night..._

" _korra...korra" _I snapped awake from my daydream and said "what" They all chuckled " I said, is the beer and all the

drinks and snacks already, because are already here"

Asami said slowly like she was talking to a 5 year old "yes it is"

**Mako POV:**

_OMG...this girl looks HOT... tonight she's _mine.. "Hey Korra" I winked at her while she scoffed, I chuckled to turn around

a huge mob of people coming in

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGGHHT!**

About 3 hours into the party we started Truth or Dare we sat around a table with a group of 6 Korra, Myself, Bolin,

Asami, Jinora, and a guy named Alex **Jinora is 16 btw**

**Korra POV:**

I wasn't quite sure about playing Truth or Dare only because we could be dared ANYTHING as in taking off clothes,

kissing, going into the bedroom for 5-15 min with

someone and etc. Also if you don't take a dare you have too drink one shot of _really_ HEAVY vodka. So about 6 shots and

you'll be drunk.

"Korra" Asami said "hmm" Alex smiled "truth or dare?''.."dare" "I dare you too...hmm...I dare you too let Mako give you

a hickey" I widened my eyes then looked at

Mako who was already staring at me with a smile at his _gorgeous_ lips "uhh..no" without being told I took a shot and

shook my head " awww, I would've given you a

great hickey" he said then blinked " I don't think so, dude" I said with a smirk

the game mostly went on like that, Asami and Bolin chickened out 28 min later to go do yuh know they didn't tell us but

the way they stared at each other you'd know

what they wanted to do. Me on the other hand I was exhausted 14 boys 14 asked me to dance or go somewhere private

of course I said to each one, so I decided to go

outside near the boat house we own behind our home. I loved the view from here its very pretty.

"tired too'' I jerked around to see Mako walking toward me with a bottle of vodka in hand he passed it to me which I

took a small sip from. "yah, its too loud",

"_whats funn-" _I stopped talking to see Mako stripping down to his boxers and jumping into the lake _omg HE HAS ABS, 6 _

_PACK ABS_

He re surfaced and said "wanna join" I chuckled silently "no, im good" he then said "com'n it feels nice i'll look away" he

winked then started to swim the opposite direction

ahh what the hell I said to myself then I took off my dress _and_ left my black bra and panties on then jumped then

it did feel good, then before I realized itI felt his lips on mine, and i_ liked it._

_I liked him._

**hey guys! sorry I havnt been on in a while school is crazy right now and my computer was broken, but I will try to write again tomorrow bye guys hope you liked this chapter please review! : D**


	4. The Aftermath

**Korra POV:**

**Same place at the party: the boat house**

**it gets a little lemony right here**

After what seemed like hours we were finally out of the lake and onto the old worn out couch inside the boathouse we were making out in the lake then he smiled at me

then picked me up and that's how were here.

He then pushed his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan, he moved onto my neck and nipped me, probably leaving

a hickey _great._

I know we shouldn't be doing this but it felt soo good, I wanted to feel him, so I stepped it up, we were still in our underwear which I didn't mind

its just like wearing a bathing suit, but anyways I decided to take control, I pushed him off of me and straddled him so he was sitting normally and I was sitting on top

of his little_ buddy_ in between his legs and couldn't help but moan at his boner, pressing between my thighs.

I decided to experiment I grinded against him and he

moaned pretty loud but it felt good to hear him enjoying himself, but what I didn't realize was that his fingers were at my bra strap ohh I wanted him bad but I

couldn't I would only be one of his 1 night stands and I didn't want that so I just bolted from our position feeling a little cold without his body in front of mine.

'why did you leave?" he said sounding disappointed

I simply nodded my head " im not gonna be one of your 1 night stands alright?" I started for my clothes that were laying on the dock but _someone_ grabbed my wrist

"nope im not gonna self-serve, you got me like this and your gonna end it" he said with a devilish smile

fine he wants to play this way then lets play

"okay, can I put on my clothes though its really cold" without waiting for his answer I went for my clothes and as slowly as I could I put them on, he groaned with

impatience. "alright don't want to self serve, sit down" I said a smile tugging at my lips he looked at me like I was crazy he but nodded

I can tell he was confused

So he sat down, while I crouched down. He looked at me shocked, he knew what I was gonna do.

I rubbed his length threw his boxers he moaned pretty loud but right then and there I ran off. Laughing so hard towards my house that seemed to be unoccupied since it was

4:45 am

and burst threw my doors running towards my room.

**Mako POV:**

that all happened so fast, "_alright don't want to self serve, sit down."_ at first I didn't know what she was up to. But when she crouched down my boner raised even higher,

not one girl ive been with made me feel this way not one.

but then she was gone

all I heard

was

laughter

running away towards the house. I scoffed I knew she wouldn't be this easy.

I changed back into my clothes, and went home.

this girl will be the end of me.

**Saturday: day after party**

**11:49 am**

**Korra POV:**

Alright I was soo hung over, I got up hearing laughter. Which really annoyed me so I got up wearing pj's and open my door seeing Asami and Bolin kissing and saying

goodbye to each other jeezes Asami's hair was crazy tangled so they did do it,_ again._

Yes I was home when they did it and lemme tell you its pretty gross but really

funny for some reason anyways, I went back into my room and Asami did the same we said "goodmorning" simultaneously _weird_ and slammed the door

to go back to sleep.

It was 7:45 pm

and I was woken up to see Mako on my balcony knocking on the door.

I sighed does he ever give up?

I walked over to him and said "what!" my voice came out raspy

"nice too see you to" he sounded so energetic for some reason

he walked in and sat on my bed "nice room"

I was confused was he being _nice?_

"uhh...thanx?"

I walked over and sat next to him then he said,

"Would you like to go out with me?"

I _was Shocked._

**Happy New Year Guys!**

**hope you liked this chapter please review!**


	5. The question

**Mako POV:**

**setting: Korras bedroom**

I honestly didn't know what I was doing, all I know is that no girl not 1 out of all the girls I've been with gave me a boner. So I knew this girl would be worth it just don't fall in

love. I cant.

anyways so yes I did just ask her out I need to finish what I started. *wink*

but she just looked at me with a very shocked expression, I got nervous

"I...I...would...love to" she stuttered I was about to hug her when she added "but..i cant"

"why?" I was pretty disappointed but eager to know her answer

"because, I know you already alright, you'll ask a girl out, work your charms on her then sleep with her, then wake up as nothing happened...and I don't want to be one of

those poor girls alright?" she sighed I just I need a committed boyfriend, I don't want to be someones one night stand okay?"

it took a couple of seconds to process what just happened, what the hottest girl in school just said.

I don't give up that easily

I'll show her that, she's not going to be a one night stand so

I kissed her.

again

**Korra POV:**

after what I just explained to him he kissed me again with those warm soft lips

don't get me wrong I really want to _do _it with the cutest guy in school but I don't want to be one of his whores.

"dude didn't I just say no?" I said through his kiss

"can we at least finish what we started in the boat house then go out tonight?" he said huskily

"exactly that's exactly-wait what you'd still want to go out?" I was once again shocked

"im telling you I wanna go out with you and try to get to know you...Wait you never said no" he smiled

damn it

"fine we could go out, but that's all were doing alright?"

"sure" he smiled deviously

"well, I gotta change"

he suddenly looked at my appearance and I noticed his eyes stopped right at my breasts...

"excuse me, I gotta change Mr. Pervert" he chuckled at this and got up and walked outside to my balcony which I still don't know how he climbed it but I shrugged.

I went to my closet to try find something to wear, then I heard someone clear their throat I spinned my head around to see asami

"why is Mako Anderson_ the player_ on your balcony?" she said "because he asked me out Asami" she raised her eyebrow "okay then just don't come home crying that you two

had sex and he left without another word" and with that she slammed the door.

I sighed then Mako opened the door, and said "you know you don't have to dress all fancy, were going on a small date nothing big" instead of going back out to the balcony

he just came in and sat me down on the bed and stroked my hair,

"you already look astonishing, and-"

I kissed him

honestly I don't really care what he has to say, I wanna do it and I wanna do it with him.

he kissed me back.

"lets just do it already, were gonna do it eventually anyways"

he smiled while nipping at my neck

and lets just say it was the most pleasurable night of

my

life.

**sorry guys but lets leave it to you and you could imagine what happened.**

**JK you will know what happened later on.**

**seeyah**


	6. Relationship?

**Korra POV:**

**korra's bedroom**

Okay, so I'm not going to be one of those girls that go "_I didn't know what happened or I didn't know what led up to having sex with him" _Because I did know but I

am just a little shocked that it actually happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_He laid me down on my bed and straddled my waist and started kissing my neck I moaned when he hit that sensitive spot,_

_after a couple seconds he connected his lips with mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth, I decided to let him take over..._

_I felt his little buddy down there, rubbing against my thigh... I wanted to speed things up a little bit so I flipped us over so I was straddling his waist_

_he smiled "someone's eager" I rolled my eyes at his comment and forcefully took his shirt off and admired his 6 pack, then I got up and just took off my clothes until _

_I was in just my underwear and walked over to the "drooling boy" note the sarcasm and basically ripped his pants off until he was in his own boxers._

_ "Well... am I going to do everything?" I said in a husky voice...Only to be thrown onto my bed and straddled once more "No...Unless you want to" and with that_

_he took off his boxers to reveal a rather large throbbing member. That was it I just wanted him in me no Foreplay no anything just him in me_

_He then took my distraction to basically rip off my bra and underwear. which I was not to happy about but whatever_

_and shoved his member into me... Completely surprised by this I moaned embarrassingly loudly... He fucking chuckled "ass" I said under my breath_

_At first it was really really__ slow but after a couple whimpers I basically yelled to him "faster...please!" _

_Then his thrusts became more like a deranged animal... which I loved _

_his grunts...were barley even there so I decided to make this more interesting _

_I flipped us over so I was on top of him he moaned from the sudden change then _

_I basically pounded into him making us both moan loudly. then moved up and down he looked like he was enjoying it a lot more and so was I_

_"KORRA! im so close...uhhh" he basically screamed I then lifted up so high that he almost was out of me then slammed down on him we both reached_

_completion...After a couple minutes I fell onto my bed and Mako snuggled into me...Even tho the woman usually does that I liked it and we both drifted off to sleep._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

So Mako left pretty early in the morning since it was Monday and we had school...So...

we have to talk about...

this.

**Hey guys sorry I havnt written a lot lately ive been really busy but I hope you guys liked this!**


	7. What is this?

**korra POV:**

**SCHOOL 1st period ENGLISH**

UGH... I don't know what's more evil math or mornings, anyways English is okay its just too boring I mean what's the point we could all speak it but anyways I was  
just too concentrated on what too say to Mako when I see him, I just want to know if he's serious about _us _because I mean he is gorgeous and all but, I just want to  
know that I'll have him whenever I want "_wink wink"_ hehe...

**beep**

"okay class, remember quiz tomorrow"

I grabbed my books and backpack then headed towards my locker I sighed its to early I was shocked when Asami tapped my shoulder "hey are you okay?" "yah I'm fine  
just a little tired you know how I hate the mornings" I chuckled "I do, anyways Bolin told me that Mako wanted to talk to you, I think he said meet him behind the school at lunch, BTW wear a condom alright, we don't need a baby right now?" she laughed so hard a couple people shot me confused looks "ASAMI! I swear if we were home I'd be chocking you right now! besides shouldn't you be the one who's careful hahaha" I said while walking away from a embarrassed Asami.

I was just about to get close to my second period class when someone tapped my shoulder I turned hoping to see Mako but instead was greeted with a boy named

Julio I admit he is pretty cute but he's more of a friend than a boyfriend "umm hey Korra you ugh look nice" he said a little jittery aww I have this affect on boys JK

I found out soo long ago BTW I didn't even remember putting this on I just grabbed what my hand grabbed first if that makes any sense I was wearing a black leather jacket with a plain white flowy shirt and black skinny ripped jeans and plain white converse.

"thanks you do to, umm not to be rude but did you need something I gotta get to class" I said while pointing to my Spanish class

"OH umm yah sorry I just ugh wanted to umm know if you wanted to go out sometime?" he said blushing

"I'M so sorry but I'm kinda already, seeing someone" I said with a sheepish grin "I'm sorry"

"OH-NO its ugh its okay, sorry, umm i'll get going now'' and with that he walked away getting a few pats on the back and a couple 'told you so's'

I shook my head I felt so bad, I just hope me and Mako are a thing so Julio doesn't think that I rejected him because I don't lie him which was partly why but at the

same time wasn't.

**I wont bore you with Spanish and other few classes lets just skip to lunch ; ]**

Once Math was over _finally_ I quickly went to the cafeteria to grab an apple since I was really hungry then hurriedly walked to the back of the school to see and talk

to Mako. When I got there he was leaning his back against the wall with a foot propped up wearing a men's Denim jacket, jeans, and grey vans.

"Hey" he said walking over to me

"hi..so umm" for some reason it was little awkward

he then stopped right in front of me and snatched my apple which he took a bite out of

''yah sure you could have a bite'' I said rolling my eyes

when he finished he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss

but some how he or we made it into a make out session like always until I stopped it realizing that I still needed to speak to him about _us_

"is something wrong?''

"yes and no I just want to talk about this our relationship or whatever this is'' I tried saying as calm as I could I just felt so nervous for once again no reason

its a weird day for me today

"oh...I see what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to know what this is, are we a couple, friends with benefits, or _fuck buddies?" _I tried saying in my most confident voice

"I don't know...What do you want us to be?" after saying that, he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and whispered "because _I would love for us to be all 3" _he chuckled then lifted me up and softly pushed my against the wall.

"really? that's good to know" I smiled then went to his neck and marked him as mine

he then softly bit my ear lobe making me moan softly, then we heard someone cleared their throat making me jump and shove Mako off of me, but I was shocked even more to find out who it was.

_"Shane!"_

**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting I made this chapter a little longer and I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review if you can! see yah ; )**


	8. Omg

**Korra POV:**

"What..The..Hell, are you doing here!" I basically screamed at the top of my lungs while Mako was just trying to hold back his laughter

"what the hell am I doing here? no, more like what are you doing behind the school sucking face with some guy!?" he said trying to hold back his anger

what the hell is mako doing just standing there does he even care?

but to make matters worst

"What The Hell ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND DUDE!" shane was defiantly scaring me now

he started walking towards Mako who what seemed to be getting ready to fight Shane until I stepped in front of Shane and put a hand to his chest

"EX..EX girlfriend SHANE now you know what why don't you leave?" I said almost in a verge of tears

" No yah know what... Korra just step back lemme talk to this guy" Mako said in a surprisingly low tone considering the situation but I cautiously walked back

Mako happily walked toward Shane and stopped right in front of Shane and smiled...OMG he's so hot when he smiles, but Shane exhaled deeply

this is not gonna end well

Of coarse Shane punched first but Mako seemed to know that he was going to do and he easily dodged

"Shane WTF!" I yelled at him like a parent would at their child for breaking a vase err something

out of their what it seemed like a 5 minute struggle Mako straddled Shane's waist and punched repeatedly into Shane's face after I finally realized what was going on I ran to Mako and literally pushed him off of Shane and went straight for his aid he had blood GUSHING out of his nose, mouth, and his huge bruise on his eye. "What The Fuck are you doing? He punched at me first!" Mako seemed angry for me to come to my Ex's rescue when technically he did start the fight. but I didn't care.

I started dialing 911 because Shane looked bad he looked BAD

"I said WTF are you doing" his face was blushed red with anger. _it was really scary_

"Im..calling..911" I said between sobs

"Hello yes... My-Someone got hurt and he needs medical attention...Okay thank you" I sniffled once I finished talking to the lady and got up and hurriedly walked over to mako and said as calmly as I could "why...why did you do that?" I just stood there waiting for his answer until the police came and I was just confused the whole time, and thought

why was Shane here?

**later after school at Korra House**

**Korra POV:**

Shane was alright he was just knocked out and lost 2 ounces of blood when I heard that I was shocked by how strong Mako was. I was still shocked about the previous events.

I told Asami the whole story and she just she just nodded her head and said " Sorry Sis I don't know what to tell you, just talk to mako" and with that she left.

I sighed deeply and called Mako

he didn't answer

called him again

no answer

I huffed and said to myself "like he's doing something at this hour" I rolled my eyes and got up to change I wore a plain black hoodie put on some slightly ripped bleached jeans and some black uggs.

I went downstairs to see dad in the kitchen talking on the phone and yes he go home a few days ago and had to leave in a few days for another trip which I don't really mind for I just missed her from time to time but I've gotten used to it.

he waved when he saw me and I waved back then walked out the door to get to my car nice timing to, there was a group of boys passing my house whistling and saying stuff like "_hey hottie, come over here, or want me to give you a great night_" I flipped them off then got into my car.

then i drove to Mako's house

I drove onto his driveway and got out of my car then went to his doorstep and knocked

Bolin greeted me with a hug and said "he's upstairs" I thanked him and took two stairs at a time then without knocking barged into his room to find him with one arm draped over his bed and face half covered with his blanket.

I chuckled then went to the other side and got in with him once I got comfortable he woke up slightly shocked to see me there but smiled then turned me over so my back was facing him and hugged me from behind.

I was to tired to talk and figured he was to so I decided to hold it off till the next day.

then we fell asleep.


	9. Authors Note

**HEY GUYS,**

** SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT IM NOT REALLY SURE IF I SHOULD OR WILL CONTINUE...ITS ALL UP TO YOU GUYS FOR THE CONTINUATION TO THIS STORY...PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME OR GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT AND UP COMING CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU,**

**MAKOANDKORRA**

**MAKORRA 4 LIFE!**

**: )**


End file.
